The Sequence Listing written in file 048440-645001US Sequence Listing_ST25.TXT, created Apr. 11, 2018, 1,051 bytes, machine format IBM-PC, MS-Windows operating system, is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and for all purposes.
Metabolic diseases, including obesity, diabetes, atherosclerosis and obesity-related cancers, are the leading cause of mortality in industrialized nations. It is estimated that over one-third of the United States population is obese, and these individuals are at greater risk for developing diabetes, cancer and cardiovascular disease. Orphan members of the nuclear receptor superfamily, which have no identified endogenous ligand, are involved in regulation of many aspects of cellular metabolism including mitochondrial energetics as well as cholesterol, bile acid and glucose metabolism. Estrogen-related receptors (ERRs) play an important role in the transcriptional control of metabolic genes involved in the generation and utilization of cellular energy. No endogenous ligand has been identified for any of the ERR isoforms to date. Disclosed herein, inter alia, are solutions to these and other problems in the art.